Hanging With My Buddies!
by june2021
Summary: Tasuku's looking for Rouga, Gao's having a good time, and somehow Tsuki get dragged along with them though they get a lot more than they bargained for! Request for Shiranai Atsune. Oneshot! Tasuku x OC and Minor!Gao x OC
1. Hanging With My Buddies

It was in the park where Gao and Tasuku gave the proposition. Children played loudly over the enjoyable, painted equipment and others conducted their first-ever buddyfights. It would have been a nice day to join them except the two boys were there on business. They awaited the response to their offer.

"Sure, I want to go too."

"Really?" They questioned.

Tasuku's eyes widen almost noticeably. Neither one of them had thought the idea had interest her though chasing down bad guys was probably in the line of work for detectives.

"The only thing is, Tsuki, this isn't exactly official BuddyPolice work..."

"Good."

Raised eyebrows followed after that statement, and after a small pause of silence Gao cheered.

"Ah yeah! See, Tasuku, I knew she would want to come!" He lifted his hand for a high-five which Tasuku awkwardly returned.

Tasuku managed a small smile and rubbed his forehead.

"You're always the optimistic one for sure, Gao." He turned a notch more serious. "Now, Tsuki, you know better than anyone this might be very dangerous. I know you haven't faced Wolf before, but keep on your toes. I have your back and hopefully you will have mine."

Tsuki gave a cryptic smile and said, "No worries, I understand. I always have Warrior Fyrra with me so we're more than capable of handling ourselves."

"Ugh, why does _she_ have to come along?" Drum whined, putting himself in the conversation though they ignored him.

"Oh, you think you can keep up?" Tasuku asked. A playful challenge was beginning to rear its head.

Tsuki stepped closer until both their eyes met. There was a twinkle in her eye now. She titled her head and spoke the truth, "_Always._"

Squeezing himself between the two, Gao extended a hand. Tsuki looked at him before adding her own hand on top of Gao's and Tasuku followed suit.

"Now what?" She asked, as they withdrew their hands. They were standing in a half circle with Tsuki in the middle and Gao and Tasuku at her sides. Drum fumed on a bench nearby, not wanting to join in. The sun's rays intensified at their backs which hadn't lessen since they began talking.

"Now, we have to do high fives! It's the only way to prove our partnership!" Gao explained. "Come on, Tsuki up top!"

She raised her hand to clap against his, but her hand only swiped at the air. When had he moved his hand? She guessed she equated it to his buddyfighting reflexes.

"Uh, too slow! His cheeky grin grew wider.

"Not anymore!" Tsuki swiftly managed to grab his hand and high-five him.

"Pfft, You're no fun!"

Tasuku laughed at Gao's pout and the three (not counting their buddies) of them headed back to school. One of them had after-school activities of course.

* * *

"Are those two at it again?" Tasuku asked the young detective. They were sitting in the school's gymnasium stands watching Gao fight in aiki-jujitsu club. He had suggested they both wait for Gao to finish so they could look for Wolf immediately after.

Drum and Fyrra were arguing, as they often did, but Jackknife Dragon rested next to Tasuku. The green, armored dragon figured this was as good a time for a nap than ever.

"Yes," Tsuki nodded. "They're debating about who has honor or who doesn't or something like that." She had learned to stay out of the two buddies' frequent fights, all they ever did was give her a headache. Instead she busied herself with writing the names of some sources, in her notebook, that may have known where Wolf hid.

"Yes, I know of your father's status and so I honor that; He is an exception and our elder. You however don't know what you're talking about nor have you accomplished anything. You speak so highly of the young, male dragon warriors yet they have nothing to show for either."

"For years male, dragon warriors are so consumed with pride and power, that they have let our people go lacking. Too many of our men have been busy with being the alpha than protecting our land. Not to mention they have overlooked our valiant, female warriors as well." Fyrra said.

"Ugh! That is not even true! If you would stop talking so much I could list the things that _all_ of the dragon warriors have accomplished. We, as a people, are inventors, healers, and lovers!; We are more than just fighters! We deserve our honor," Drum countered. He never thought he would have to defend the good name of the dragon warriors to a dragon warrior herself. He almost felt himself becoming annoyed at her though that would be futile. Fyrra could definitely put up a fight and Gao would reprimand him for not getting along with other buddies.

"Fine. Tell me one thing male, dragon world warriors have accomplish that is worthy of honor.

"Pudding."

"Pudding?" Fyyra looked to Tsuki. The navy-blue haired girl shrugged as if to say, ' This doesn't concern me.'

"The gelatinous, desert?" She asked.

"Yes."

"The male warriors discovered pudding?"

"Correction: the female and male warriors _popularized_ pudding. The credit would have to go to the humans for that..."

"Fine. Name another accomplishment humans and dragon warriors made," Fyrra, said, becoming amused. She was always interested in learning new things.

"See this is why I didn't want you to come along! I knew all you were going to do was ask questions!" Drum retorted.

"Winner... _Gao Mikado!_" The announcer boomed, interrupting all of their thoughts.

Tsuki turned to Tasuku, "Time to go!"

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Drum asked, the only way they had kept him quiet for so long was by pacifying him with sweet rolls. Of course by now he had eaten them all, the greedy thing.

'We are on a stake out now shh..." They all shushed him.

"Ugh! I don't know why we don't just rush the guy all at once. It would save us time and we could go home. It looks like it might rain soon." Drum complained. They were crouching behind green, scratchy bushes trying to stay hidden.

"First, we can't _jump_ anybody that's not honorable. We only arrest with buddyfights. Second, we don't even know where he is." Tasuku reasoned. Like Drum he didn't want to stay out all night for a dead-end plan and get rained on. "Guys, maybe you two should go and get some rest. I can keep watch the rest of the night."

A sudden flash of movement.

"Wait! I see someone!" Gao grabbed at Tsuki's binoculars, still hanging around her neck.

Silver hair. Black coat. Dark engulfing aura. Yeah, this was they guy they were looking for. The evil figure was beginning to look like a shadow. They had to catch him now before he escaped.

Tasuku stood up, blowing their cover, and called after the villain. "Wolf, on the behalf of the Buddypolice I'm arresting you. And, you shall not get away this time! Jackknife Dragon, let's go!"

The villain pulled out something shiny and sliver and aimed it at Tasuku. A pink beam of light narrowly touched the aqua-haired boy. The result it left in the spot next to Tasuku was disturbing. The beam had actually burnt a hole into the ground. So dangerous... What could that devilish weapon do to him or his friends?

* * *

The dark, shadowy figure darted pass all three of them with an unrecognizable speed. The stolen and perhaps deadly items jingling loudly with the criminal's steps. He blended in so well with the already gloomy-gray atmosphere, that all they could make out was a silhouette as he moved farther away.

"Go get back-up!" Tasuku yelled frantically, before activating his rocket boots. He hovered in the air a few feet above them. A drizzle of rain slid down his cheek. He had such a terrible ominous feeling. Tasuku glanced at Jackknife Dragon for support though his buddy masked his concern

"Dang! None of us have flying core gadgets except Tasuku! Man, Drum if you wanted to sprout wings this would be a good time!" Gao quipped, feeling frustrated at their situation. Now was not the time to panic! Buddyfighters had to be able to think on their toes, whether on the field or off.

"We are your back-up!" Tsuki reminded him.

The sky violently thundered again, the telltale signs of heavy rain were not far away. And, judging by the sound of it there was going to be a lot of it.

"No! I won't let you guys get hurt! The st-stakes are too high! I don't care if I'm being selfish I won't let my only friends risk their lives," With that said Tasuku jetted off with no warning. Jackknife followed after him.

"Grrrrrrr..." Gao growled. A crease would start to settle in his forehead if he didn't calm down. "Doesn't he know his friends can help him!? You don't have to do this alone, Tasuku!"

Gao's words fell wasted on the howling wind. Tsuki in a rare act of emotion placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt a little helpless too, but running aimlessly at their speed would get them nowhere.

"Listen, Tasuku's probably just not use to having them, you know friends. I... I knew of a person like that too. He tries to let us help, but he's not use to relying on anyone except Jackknife."

Gao snorted but nodded his head in understanding.

"Besides, if something happens to Tasuku... " She said calmly, though her insides churned with worry. "Nevermind. What I said before no longer matters. _Here is what does matter_ you are _Gao Mikado and the both of us are going to take down Wolf."_

_"_And, you're_ Tsuki Tsuwamono, kid-detective extraordinaire. _You have the trench coat to prove it._" _His_ s_lightly stained teeth formed a grin. It was then that Tsuki noticed Gao had a gap between his teeth; she thought it made him cute.

Still, she pushed aside that frivolous thought _'where had it came from again?'_ and whispered to Gao a plan in the quickly pouring rain.

* * *

Pulling out her buddycard, Tsuki called forth Warrior Fyrra. Her buddy had rested from a previous ordeal.

"Fyrra, use your core gadget on Gao and me!"

"What's her gadget again?" Gao asked.

"Super streeengggthhhhhh!" Tsuki yelled as she and later Gao were hurled through the air. Their landing was a bit rough with Gao sprawled out on the ground and Tsuki sitting on his head. Drum raced over to where they were.

"Gao, get up! He's coming this way."

"Tsuki, oww..." Gao groaned. "Could you please get off me?"

"Sorry."

In the distance they heard the argument between Tasuku and presumably Wolf.

"Future For-" They heard Tasuku begin to say though something stopped him. His eyes had widen, stricken with sudden emotion. Tasuku Ryuenji looked concerned.

"Stop." The opponent's unnerving-still voice commanded him.

An icy, supernatural glow was in Wolf's eyes. Tasuku felt compelled to stop in mid-transformation. Wolf pulled another thin, silvery stick out of his bag and waved it at Tasuku. Tasuku's face contorted with discomfort, because Wolf's weapon was now controlling his movements. With the dangerous glint in the enemy buddyfighter's eye Tasuku did not think he would fare well for long.

"Now, Jackknife you will do as I say!" To Tasuku's horror his buddy was going to be forced to obey the fiend. "Destroy... _Yourself_."

It was over. Tasuku Ryuenji hated to say it, but he felt like he had lost the will to fight. He slumped down to the wet payment and was content to lay there forever. He heard his dear friend's struggle to break free of the evil control, but he could not find in him the boost he needed to help. Did Wolf's control also get rid of his determination?

**/**

"Tasuku!" Gao called his name though he either ignored or did not hear him. A quick glance with Tsuki made it clear they needed to get closer to their friend.

"Fyrra go make a distraction! We can easily take Wolf by the element of surprise. Remember my plan?"

"HrrrrUGH!" Fyrra startled everyone by punching the ground, creating craters toward the fight. Gao and Drum took that as a cue to charge after Wolf.

Tsuki made a mad dash toward Tasuku, who had fallen down due to the shifting in the ground. She was about to reach for his hand when a beam of pink light blinded her and made her slip. She felt a pair of strong arms grip her, probably Fyrra she guessed, and steadied her on the ground. Fighting through her sluggish movement she managed to pull Tasuku away from danger.

Another flash of that terrible neon pink followed by someone's scream and her feeling nauseated The next beam of pink seemed as if it was headed at her in slow motion. _Weird..._

Tsuki felt a bit light-headed and then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, she is up!" A voice cheered. It sounded young but had a tender texture to it, so it was probably a boy's.

"Tsuki!" Another boy's voice; this one was deeper.

Hazy eyes slowly began to open up into half-lidded ones. She could make out a few figures.

There was something soft underneath her head, a pillow, and she lifted herself up from it. Finally, wiping at her eyes her vision focused. She was lying on a couch.

Two boys- One with bright, blue spiked hair and the other with a hair the color of paint splatter looked at her.

_Oh, Gao and Tasuku...Pink flashes... Wolf ... I probably got knocked out by a stray beam, I was right in the line of fire._

Despite her friends' protests she sat up and swung her legs to the ground. The surroundings looked comfy and welcoming. She deduced that she had to be in someone's home.

"Fyrra?...Wolf?...Tasuku? What's going on?" She wanted to get straight to the point. What had happened since she got knocked out or fainted? She was still foggy on how she loss consciousness herself.

"You were... So brave Tsuki! The way you swept in to rescue me in my almost _rainy demise_. I'm so thankful you came along to help us." Tasuku blushed but continued. "I owe you my life." His eyes intensified his feelings. Tsuki found it hard to look away, but she did she wouldn't be caught staring!

"Yeah, seriously Tsuki you almost made me cry," Gao joked, though his eyes did look a little red.

"Almost? You should have seen Gao! He had a tears streaming down his face!" Drum laughed. He was mocking his buddyfighter now that the situation was better, but during the midst of it he was just as scared as anyone else.

"Well, maybe I did, but it was only two teardrops okay! It was raining anyway so most of that was raindrops." True to their immaturity Gao and Drum embarked into a frivolous argument on who cried more or who more scared for Tsuki.

She sighed and rolled her orange eyes. They were always so noisy. Still, she felt touched... As a rare thought , she sometimes wondered if something ever did happen to her who would care? Fyrra? Definitely. Now, she could also add Gao and Tasuku to her mental list of people who cared about her. _Her parents?_ She loved them like the average child love their own parents, but they were never close. She could go long periods without seeing them and be just fine. Also, she never really had any sense of homesickness when she was away. So, she felt sad to not be sure if her own parents would care. _Maybe?_

Her thoughts were beginning to become bothersome to her, so she scrambled to busy herself.

Dusting herself off she sat up from the couch. She saw Tasuku look at her expectantly and he led her outside of whoever's house they were in. The sky was still gloomy but the rain had already wrecked its havoc and left. _How long had she been out?_

"So, the Wolf situation?"

Tasuku sighed. "It was nothing but a wild goose chase. When Gao and I pulled the mask off of him, all we saw was a robot. Literally, a robot caused us this much trouble and I was so reckless and scared that I-" His eyes drifted downward.

Tsuki cut him off. He didn't need to wallow in self pity. "What else happened with the Wolf-decoy? Was it really him in the beginning or was the robot there all the entire time? Come on, give me something to lead on."

"None of us know. I'm sure there may be a conspiracy out there. You're the Buddypolice's best detective, so if there are any cues I'm sure you can find it."

"Thanks... I guess."

"You know, Drum and Fyrra got in another fight on the way bringing you here."

"Oh really? Where exactly is here?"

"Gao's house actually, his mother made a really nice dinner by the way. She set aside some leftovers for you to take home."

"How nice..."

"Jackknife... Is also recovering... Apparently, he had a stronger dose of whatever that robot-Wolf had controlled him with than me. Either way he's going to be fine, so I am grateful." Tasuku smiled. "The weapons and magic it had were unbelievably powerful I just can't fathom a robot possessed it all."

"Well, it depends whose robot it was... Some of those stunts it performed were too fluid like outrunning us with such swiftness. Generally, robots have gears or batteries or some mechanism to make them move, and even those usually have a lag effect or noise. No robot could be that limber or quick."

"Tasuku, we have been set up."

"Take it slow with the detective-ing for now, Tsuki. I know you want to make a plan, but Gao's mother said 'when your parents pick you up you're going to need all the rest you can get.' You may not feel sore now, but you will probably feel it all in the morning."

She nodded.

"And..." His voice took on a softer tone. "I can't seem to stop thanking you..." He laughed. "You're probably tired of me now, but I just want to show my appreciation."

He grabbed her hand and slowly brought his face closer to her own. For mere seconds it looked like he was going to kiss her on the lips, but thought against it. Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on her right cheek. The gentle *smack* sound alerted her that this was real. He waved at her before walking down the street to who knew where. His smile rivaling the moon to bring light to the dark night.

_A kiss. He had kissed her._

Most of the kisses Tsuki had seen were for romantic exploits this one, however, was a gesture of friendship.

Tasuku Ryuenji was her friend and she liked that.

To be honest, she liked a lot more about him than she realized.

_But, why couldn't she stop blushing!?_

**_The End_**

* * *

_If you saw this twice I accidentally uploaded it to CFV! My bad! XD_

I finally finished this and I hope everyone likes it! I apologize if anyone seems OOC, but I was trying to play with the characters' emotions. Since, there hasn't been very much we have seen of it (especially Tasuku).

I will make some more edits when I get more time. I have to start writing an essay for an important, teen intern job I am getting. So, less time for writing for fun. :p

**For Clarification:**

(1.) False Advertising *dun dun* **"_Tasuku's looking for Rouga, Gao's having a good time, and somehow Tsuki get dragged along with them though they get a lot more than they bargained for!" _**

_Well, Tasuku did look for Rouga though under the alias of Wolf, Gao did have a good time though not blatantly (he was smiling and giving high fives, which is all good fun), but Tsuki didn't get dragged against her will. She willing went, but ayyee whatever makes the summary sound better._

_(2.) I kind of see Warrior Fyrra as acting "**regal**" though her personality seems to be moody- Either being cheerful or pugnacious. Also, I thought ti would be cool if Drum and her argued a lot._

_(3.) You know I had meant to write a scene where we discover it was Sofia who was dressed as Wolf and later planted the fake one, but then I got lazy. :p_

_(4.) Sorry for the lame name! Couldn't think of anything better! Tell me if you have a better one I could use. XD_

_(5.) This wasn't all that romantic... I need to work on that more...Most of the romance is implied!_

_(6.) There were no actual buddyfights in this, because just like CFV battles I don't know how to write them. XD_

_Anyway, _

**_R&R _**

_bye!_


	2. Character Profiles

_**These characters belong to Shiranai Atsune: **_

Name: Tsuki Tsuwamono (月のTsuwamono)

Alias: Moon Warrior

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Birthday: March 15

Affiliation: Aibo Academy (Grade 6)

World user: Dragon World

Buddy: Warrior Fyrra

Items: Decks; Shoulder bag w/ customized Core Deck Case

Relations: Jun Tsuwamono (father- works at a Photon Metal mine); Tsubaki Tsuwamono (mother- works as a detective)

Friends: Gao Mikado, Baku Omori, Kuguru Uki, Kiri Hyoryu, Tasuku Ryuenji

Bio: She's a detective who works for the Buddy Police (although, she prefers to remain unnamed and unaccredited, but she still gets paid). Not much is known about this mysterious girl, except that her parents work separately, little details is known about her past. In her former school, she has always been an anti-social, an outcast, because most of the kids there have different interests rather than her (she was only interested in detective stuff). She used to dislike Buddyfights while the others loved them. But when she began to gain an interest to the game, as well as gain friends, she transferred to Aibo Academy.

Personality: She's cool, sharp, and calm no matter what situation. She hardly smiles though. She can also easily control her emotions. In rare times, she can act hyper and cheerful. It is hinted she may have a crush on Gao, such as getting worried when things gets bad for him. It is unlikely for her to getting so attached to someone, as she wasn't as attached to her parents. But she can also show emotions for Tasuku, hinting she may have feelings for him. Whenever her affections are pointed out, Tsuki instantly denies them.

Appearance: She has straight bright navy blue hair that reaches the waist, the ends are horizontal crescents and are color white, there is also a white horizontal crescent on above her forehead, which is her bangs. Her eyes are calm-looking and orange-colored. Her skin is noticeably pale, almost like a vampire.

Clothes: She wears purple trench-coat with black buttons, dark grey pants and purple shoes.

Accessories: She wears a shoulder bag with her Core Deck Case connected to the strap. Her Core Deck Case is customized, possibly handmade, since it's hexagonal, dark blue-green colored, with a big navy blue crescent moon on it.

Likes: Buddyfight, detectives, mystery novels, Fyrra, Gao, Tasuku

Dislikes: Criminals, people who stand in her way, people who are persuasive, Viper

Other Info:  
She is the arch-rival of 'Viper'- an unknown woman whose intentions involve destroying Buddyfight.  
She is well-experienced martial arts.

**Name: Warrior Fyrra**

Appearance: Fyrra takes the appearance of a twenty-year-old woman with big fiery red-orange hair, with long bangs that cover her left eye, and bright orange eyes. Her skin is pale. She wears a brown plain dress (with the front part of the skirt gone), orange knee-length shorts, silver-grey shoulder-pads, breastplate and the leg-armor from a real knight. She carries her pure-silver sword on her back. She is slightly muscular but slim. She also has bandages wrapped around her upper right arm.

Personality: Fyrra sort of has two personalities: one plays a quirky, perky, nice and innocent girl who is always cheerful; while the other one is an aggressive, hot-headed, short-tempered, rough, ruffian who likes to fight. Both personalities seem to take an interest in earth's different cultures.

Likes: Dragon world, Tsuki, the human world, human's cultures

Dislikes: Criminals, male warriors from Dragon world, Viper, people who underestimate her

Size: 2

Type: Monster

Power: 6000

Critical: 3

Defense: 3000

World: Dragon World

Attribute: Dragon Knight

Flavor: Do not underestimate her good looks, because she's a warrior who's strength should not be underestimated.

Other/s:  
She is Tsuki Tsuwamono's Buddy.  
Her Buddy Skill is super-strength.

Name: Crescent Moon Deck (please note that this is only her default deck. She can change her deck and cards as she wishes to)

World: Dragon world

Build

Creature

Grade 0: None

Grade 1: Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc

Grade 2: Warrior Fyrra (her Buddy); Extreme Sword Dragon; Fire Rod Dragon

Grade 3: Iron Fortress Dragon; Phalanx Dragon

Spells: Green Dragon Shield; Dragonic Grimoire; Dragonic Heal; Dragoenergy

Items: Steel Fist; Dragoknuckle

Impact: None


End file.
